


Call Center

by bestkind0fmess



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, AU, M/M, call center au, jinson, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkind0fmess/pseuds/bestkind0fmess
Summary: Unlike his friend Jackson, BamBam cannot imagine falling in love with anyone in his tedious work environment. But the arrival of new attendants can change that.





	1. Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pray for the brazilian writer trying to write stuff in English. Hope you guys like it, I almost died trying to figure out how to say Call Center terms in English.

There was one thing about working in a Call Center that anyone with at least a month of experience could confirm: it was boring. Nothing new happened and you always caught yourself repeating the same things robotically on the telephone. And working as a Call Center attendant for an energy distribution company was even more tedious than the name itself made it sound. BamBam hadn't planned to work in that place for so long, but two years had passed and there he was. The only person who was able to free him from the boredom of that work environment was his friend Jackson, who was also an attendant and sat next to his workstation. He didn't seem to have a moment of boredom at all, always ready to flirt with whoever crossed his sight. He was also the only person to sit really close to BamBam, since the chair on the other side, the last one in the row, was never filled. It was almost absurd when he thought about it, because in the two years he had worked there, no one had ever sat in that chair. BamBam had heard some stories about how the computer and telephone at that workstation were both terrible and it was almost inhuman to have to work using them, and it seemed that the stories had spread enough because everyone seemed to know and avoid that place. That day was one of the least busy of the year, one of those in which it semmed like it was hours between one call and another. BamBam couldn't be more bored if he tried.

Bambam was already too accustomed to the environment to pay attention to anything but the calls that fell from time to time or his phone, which he definitely shouldn't be looking at during work but which he definitely looked at frequently. It was in one of those moments where he was too focused going through his Instagram feed and liking some of the photos that people posted, that he felt a slight nudge in the arm. He lowered his phone too fast to be really discreet, thinking that Jackson was probably alerting him about one of the assistants that was approaching and would see him looking at his phone. When he looked back, however, there was no one but the other attendants.

— What is it?  
He asked, looking back at Jackson who was sitting next to him.

— I think I'm in love. — He sounded completely serious and Bambam followed his gaze looking at the direction he was looking at, even though he already knew what that was probably about. Another one of the countless boys that Jackson claimed he had fallen for. He quickly found the person Jackson was referring to. A boy with a fringe and glasses who listened attentively to the instructions given to him. He was probably one of the new hired attendants, he had heard some people comment that they would start on one of the slower days. At first glance it was clear that the boy was the complete opposite of Jackson himself, and Bambam knew that that would only make Jackson want to chase after him even more.

— You don't even know his name, Jack. — He giggled, taking the opportunity to hide the phone in his pocket when he noticed that Jaebum was approaching. Jaebum was his supervisor and everyone else's, and he was the devil incarnate, no one could tell BamBam otherwise. He definitely didn't want to get scolded by him. Not _again_ , anyway.

— Do I need to? That's only a detail, Bam. When there's so many other details that you should be focusing on.

The suggestive voice tone that Jackson used when saying that last part made Bambam look forward again, only to realize that the boy had turned his back to speak to one of the assistants, Youngjae, and it was pretty obvious where Jackson was looking at.

— It's not a bad butt. — He shrugged, ready to take the phone out of his pocket again now that Jaebum didn't seem to be close enough to notice. Youngjae wouldn't give him a warning if he noticed anyway, he was called an assistant but he should definitely be called an angel, always pretending he didn't see when people broke the rules instead of letting his superiors know about it.

— Bam... — His friend seemed genuinely offended by the lack of enthusiasm he had with the stranger boy's ass. — That's not possible, you can't be seeing it right. — Jackson got a call and he looked at the telephone that had the mute button pressed for a mere second before looking away again and letting the voice of the person on the line echo while calling for him with no answer, looking so oblivious to it that he could fool someone if they didn't know him. BamBam really didn't know how his friend kept his job doing this kind of thing, but he didn't question it. That Call Center would not be fun without him. — Actually, you are. You're seeing it right but you think you always look better than anyone else who comes in here.

— That's not what I think, that's a fact. — He shrugged, seeing Jackson's offended expression dissipate into a smile as he tried to hold his own. — I doubt that someday I'll want to humiliate myself running after anyone in here.

— I don't... humiliate myself... — Jackson started, but he didn't finish his sentence, too afraid that his friend would start listing all the people he ever liked in their work place. — Whatever, that's what's fun. This Call Center would be boring if I didn't have good asses to admire. You should try it too.

— I doubt that will ever happen. You can tattoo on your arm, ''BamBam will never be a fool for anyone''. — He said, knowing he might be sounding a bit over the top, especially when he noticed a few glances from other attendants in his direction, but he didn't care much. — The day I fall for someone in here is the day that someone finally takes up this chair next to me, cause both things would need a miracle to happen.

He laughed and Jackson laughed along with him, until he suddenly stopped, looking towards BamBam, but not seeming to focus on him. BamBam heard a noise coming from his side and his eyes looked like they were going to jump out when he saw that, yes, _there was_ someone sitting at the chair next to his. A boy, who didn't look much younger than him, had put some papers on the table and sat there, seeming unsure of what to do next. He raised his head when he noticed that both BamBam and Jackson were staring at him, turning slightly red with the attention that for some reason he was receiving. BamBam couldn't help but think it was cute, which immediately made him want to hit himself. He was just another co-worker. Just that.

— Hi. — he said, sounding uncertain even after having only said a word. — I'm new here.

— And a pretty little thing. — Jackson commented, not loud enough for the boy to hear, but BamBam heard it and couldn't help rolling his eyes — So can I call you Miracle?

He asked, now loud enough for the boy to hear. Jackson smirked, knowing that BamBam had understood the reference but couldn't curse at him at the moment.

— I think I prefer Yugyeom. — He smiled, and damn, it was a beautiful smile. — But I know what you mean. Youngjae told me it's been years since someone sat on this chair, I hope it's not cursed or anything.

— I'm sure you could break any curse with your presence.  
Jackson said without any discretion, and the boy blushed again.

— I hope so.

That little interaction between the boy and Jackson made BamBam realize that he had never been so quiet before. He hadn't exchanged a word with the boy who was sitting next to him, while Jackson had already begun flirting with the poor guy. It wasn't really like him to be so observant, and for some reason he felt uncomfortable with this new friendship that already seemed to be forming between Jackson and the boy, who was apparently called Yugyeom.

— It's not cursed. — BamBam said suddenly. — This workstation is just really crappy, no one sits here because the button to mute the line doesn't work and some customer always ends up listening when the attendant curses at them while thinking that they can't hear.

He watched Yugyeom's eyes widen for a moment as he stared at his desk phone as if it were a monster. Where had his natural charisma gone? He had managed to scare one of the new attendants the first time he talked to him. BamBam was already thinking of something nice that he could say to cover up when the boy spoke again.

— I'll remember that when I get frustrated with a client.

He said, seeming to be more thankful to BamBam for his sincerity than anything else. — Thanks for telling me, no one had told me anything.

BamBam watched as he smiled at him before turning on the computer in front of him, and it really seemed like some kind of bad joke, cause damn, he really could fall for that boy.


	2. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to start writing jinson and 2jae too, you guys can see hints of both in this chapter but in the next one they're gonna have more space for sure! I'm posting this at 5am so i'll most likely be editing the chapter to fix any grammatical mistakes etc very soon, please bear with me.

Focusing on something other than the sudden new company he had at his side seemed easy in theory, but not in practice. BamBam had no calls to answer, so he ended up gazing at Yugyeom out of curiosity. The computer he had turned on was still loading, just like it had been for several minutes. That computer really was slow. He couldn't help feeling bad for the boy, since the other days wouldn't be as calm and using a computer that took that long to even turn on would definitely be a problem.

— I wish I was Youngjae.

Jackson spoke suddenly, making BamBam and Yugyeom turn to look at him at the same time. BamBam searched for what Jackson was looking at, which was already routine for him anyway. He saw Youngjae teaching the same boy from before, the one Jackson apparently was in love with but they both didn't know the name of, how to use the company's system.

— I think you can become an assistant if your feedback is good. - Yugyeom replied casually, so completely unaware of why Jackson was envious that BamBam wasn't able to stop himself from laughing. - What?

— You'll find it funny after you've sat around Jackson long enough to know what his feedback is like.

— Hey! — Jackson slapped his friend's arm, finally looking back at him. — I don't even break that many rules. As far as I know Jaebum scolds you a lot more than he scolds me.

— That's because he's jealous of my looks.

He blurted out, feeling a little embarrassed after he remembered that Yugyeom was not used to the way he and Jackson talked to each other. Jackson definitely caught that look of embarrassment, which made BamBam regret having said that even more.

— What do you think, Yugyeom? You think our supervisor should be jealous of his looks?

Jackson asked, grinning at the way BamBam looked at him as if he were questioning what the hell he was doing. BamBam felt his face heating up, knowing it had gone red. It was ridiculous. Since when did he got flustered about anything?

— Jaebum is good looking too.

He answered without thinking much. Jackson held back a smirk and BamBam knew why. Almost everyone in that company had tried to flirt wih him before, despite of how uninsterest he always looked. It was surprising to see that the boy hadn't even attempted to make any move on him, even when Jackson made way for him to do it. That definitely hit his ego, BamBam couldn't lie, but it was probably for the best. He wasn't going to try anything with Yugyeom anyway, Jackson would tease him forever if he did.

— He is. — Jackson said, and despite the hint of joke he had in his voice as he still looked at BamBam, he was being honest — But, tell me... you must know some of the other people who started working here today, right? All of you trained together...

— Actually, I still haven't found many of my training buddies around here. The only one I found so far was actually that guy Youngjae is teaching now.

— Really? — Jackson sounded surprised, but BamBam knew the purpose of the question had been that all along. He knew Jackson too well. — Is he's cool? Tell me a little about the people who trained with you. We're gonna work together, after all.

— He's cool but you don't wanna mess with him. — He said, laughing as he seemed to remember about something — His name is-

— I see you two have already corrupted one of our new attendants.

Jaebum's voice cut off before Yugyeom could finish talking, and Jackson seriously thought of ignoring his supervisor just so he could ask what the boy's name was, but even he wasn't that brave. - Jackson and BamBam think their job is to come here and talk to each other, not the customers. I hope I don't have the same problem with you.

— Jaebum. — a gentle voice called, and soon Youngjae came to their side, his eyes focused on the supervisor and a teasing look on his face. - The whole purpose of me teaching the new attendants is so that they don't have to deal with you.

Yugyeom's eyes widened at that, but Jackson and BamBam had relieved smiles on their faces. It was obvious that the only person who could provoke Jaebum like that and not get in trouble was Youngjae. In fact no one had ever seen them talking without provoking each other in some way.

— I don't think you're doing your job very well then. — He replied in a dry voice. — This one here doesn't even have the system open. They really do hire just anyone to be an assistant here.

— You can't blame the guy when this computer is probably older than you. — he said, approaching Yugyeom's computer who had just finished loading and picking up the mouse to open the necessary programs. Jaebum followed what he did with his gaze, but his eyes were more on the assistant than on the computer screen itself.

— Is that how you talk to your superiors? I can send you a warning for this.

— I'm sure you can, but then you'll have to put up with me even longer when I have to go to your desk to talk about what I did wrong.

— Nevermind, I wouldn'r want that.

He said, but the smile he tried to hide on his face as he walked away from them and towards the other workstations didn't seem to match his words.

— What were they thinking when they put you in this workstation? — Youngjae sighed when he was finally able to do everything he needed in the system so that Yugyeom could start receiving the calls — At least you got here on a slow day, but don't hesitate to call me if this thing brings you trouble again.

— He couldn't call you because you took too long with that other attendant, Youngjae. — Jackson butted in before Yugyeom could answer — What's his name again?

— Jinyoung.

Yugyeom answered before Youngjae could and this time even he rolled his eyes at Jackson as he finally came to the realization of what was happening with Jackson failing so miserably at being sneaky about his interest in Jinyoung. 

— You should be thanking me, Wang. — Youngjae pointed a finger at Jackson, trying his best to look serious but not being very good at it — When I saw Jaebum approaching you guys I asked Mark to help Jinyoung so I could come here.

Jackson suddenly looked worried, looking at Younjae with accusing eyes 

— Out of all the assistants, did you have to choose Mark? One look at him and I have no chance at all.

Youngjae looked confused at first, trying to connect what Jackson was saying. However, it didn't take more than a few seconds for him to understand and he shook his head in disapproval, looking at Jackson like a father would look at a son who was being unreasonable, ignoring the fact that he was actually younger than him. 

— Well, you don't even know this Jinyoung guy. — he crossed his arms in a petulant way — I'm pretty sure your chances are already low enough.

He watched as Jackson suddently got a daring look on his face, looking the same way he always did when he was about to say something he thought was funny.

— You wouldn't be that calm if Mark was at Jaebum's table talking to him.

Youngjae opened his mouth in astonishment, like he was trying to think of a quick-witted comeback but couldn't find one. Jackson wiggled his eyebrows at him, looking very content with his apparent victory.

— I don't know what you're talking about.

He averted his eyes, trying to look confident even when he gave off a very nervous smile.

— You like him, everyone here kn-

Jackson didn't have time to finish because BamBam covered his mouth with one of his hands before he could, pointing to Yugyeom who had gotten a call with his other hand. Youngjae sport a smile at Jackson who watched him leave without hearing the rest of his sentence. Youngjae was too smart, he should know he had no chance against him.

Yugyeom had the perfect tone for the job, BamBam noticed. He spoke in a reassuring voice and even though his voice was calm it didn't feel like he wasn't concerned with the client's problems. When BamBam looked back at Jackson, he saw him alternating between looking at him and Yugyeom and holding back a smirk. He knew what it meant, but Jackson was wrong. The call ended and Yugyeom sighed in relief. BamBam giggled. He definitely remembered the first call he answered when he started to work there and just how scared he was at that time.

— It wasn't so bad, was it?

He said, bringing Yugyeom's attention back to him. He still looked nervous, but a bit more confident about his performance.

— No, it wasn't. Thank you for stopping Jackson in time. — he said, seeing Jackson pretend to frown and laughing — You keep helping me, I don't know what I can do to thank you.

BamBam immediately felt like he didn't know what to say next, seeing as he was sure he was the worst person in the world when it came to being cordial or hearing other people thank him for it. Even though for some reason Yugyeom seemed to be causing him a urge to be the kind of person who spoke thoughtful words, he couldn't do it, not when Jackson was right beside him and ready to tease him using whatever he said against him for the rest of his life. So he settled for his typical type of answer instead.

— Well, someday when you're rich, you can get me out of this company.

Yugyeom laughed, seeming a little surprised with the suggestion. Jackson had just the trace of a smile on his face as he kept his eyes focused on his computer screen, and BamBam couldn't tell if it was because of what he said or if he was just happy as he looked at the list that had his break times in it. He turned to look at Yugyeom again and watched as he seemed to be pondering about something.

— I think you should ask for something more realistic. — he said after some time, moving his chair closer to BamBam's so he could talk to him more easily — I don't think dancing is gonna get me rich anytime soon.

BamBam raised his eyebrows and he knew he probably had that expression on his face he always got when he was up to no good, but he couldn't help it. He would never have guessed that a shy boy like Yugyeom would be into _dancing_ of all things.

— So you're a dancer?

— Well, it's just a hobby for now. — he explained, trying his best to keep a casual look on his face even though BamBam's curious look was really intimidating — The dance group I'm a part of takes part in some contests, but that's about it. 

— Now that's something I would like to see.

BamBam said, regreting almost immediately the words that jumped out of his mouth without much thought. He shouldn't be that fond of someone he had just met.

— Ugh, finally. — Jackson's loud voice distracted him from his thoughts and he watched as his friend stretched out his arms and then got up from his chair — I'll take my 20 minute break, — he wrapped his arms around both BamBam and Yugyeom, bringing them closer to him as he smiled. Jackson really was the happiest person in the world when he didn't have to work — you two should check your schedules too so you don't miss yours.

He walked away from the two and they watched as some other people got up from their seats too.

— I completely forgot about my breaks. 

BamBam said, biting his lips as he scrolled through his schedule on the computer. He sure didn't want to mess up his schedule, pontuality was the only thing he had going for him in that job.

— I didn't remember to check mine either.

Yugyeom made sure to follow the same steps as BamBam so he could find his schedule, but everything took a lot longer to open in that computer.

— Mine's now, I'm already late. — he sighed in defeat, ready to say goodbye to pontuality that day. — When is yours?

— Wouldn't you like to know? — Yugyeom pouted, pointing at his computer screen who still wasn't showing his schedule. BamBam giggled, relaxing in the chair as he waited for the boy's computer to finally finish loading everything. Their eyes met for a second and BamBam could see the worry in Yugyeom's eyes before he finally said something — You don't have to wait for me, you're already late.

— Exactly, — he said, crossing his arms and looking as unconcerned as he actually felt at that point — I'm already late, so there's no reason for me to hurry.

Yugyeom eyed him, smiling shyly as he shook his head. 

— You're really cool, BamBam. 

BamBam searched for the boy's eyes when he heard that, but he made sure to keep his eyes glued to the screen the whole time even though there was nothing for him to see there yet.

— I'm really not. — he said, thinking it was only fair for him to be honest — You just don't know me enough.

before they could continue their conversation, the schedule finally loaded and this time it wasn't just Yugyeom that had his eyes glued to the screen. 

— Yours is now too, come on. 

BamBam exclaimed excitedly, turning his attention back to his computer and locking the screen so the break would start counting. He helped Yugyeom do the same thing and they headed down to the corridors, almost losing each other in the middle of the crowded place. 

— Are the breaks always this crowded?  
Yugyeom raised his voice, trying to get BamBam to still hear him even with all the conversations going on around them. 

— Only on days like this when no one has anything to do. Come on, let's go somewhere else.- He wasn't sure if he was loud enough so Yugyeom could hear him, but instead of waiting to confirm he just took his hand so they could go through the crowd without completely separating from each other. He stopped in front of the door to the stairs and opened it, signing with his head for Yugyeom to enter and letting go of his hand. Yugyeom seemed a bit uncertain, but he still did as he was told. BamBam closed the door behind him, appreciating how the sounds from outside were mostly blocked now. 

— Much better. 

— How come has no one else thought of this?

Yugyeom asked, already going down the stairs until he got to the corridor for the other floor, sitting there with his back against the wall. BamBam did the same, sitting next to him.

— Actually, they did. — BamBam said, getting his phone out of his pocket and searching for something — No one really takes the stairs very often since we have the elevators, so until not too long ago people used to come here to make out. — Yugyeom didn't say anything and that made BamBam look up from his phone. He noticed that the boy's face was tinted a pale shade of red and only then did he realize how what he had said could be misunderstood — But I mean, people don't do that anymore. They stopped once Jaebum started to get suspicious of why so many people were nowhere to be seen at their breaks.

— And he never found out?

— Somehow he didn't. — he laughed at Yugyeom's shocked expression as he heard everything he was telling. This probably wasn't the type of of thing he should be telling someone on their first day there, but that was just how he was — I mean, can you imagine how awkward would it be to get caught by Jaebum?

He shook his head.

— I don't even want to.

— But enough of this, I have something for you. — he pointed a finger at Yugyeom in a dramatic way, making him laugh as he tried to see what BamBam was doing on his phone. — Now that no one is watching, you have to do a freestyle dance!

BamBam clapped excitedly, bursting into laughter when Yugyeom covered his face with his hands.

— No way I'm doing that here!

— Why not? 

He pouted. And if he had learned something from Jackson, it was how to give puppy eyes in the most effective of ways. Yugyeom crossed his arms, looking as if he was trying to shield himself from BamBam's attempt at being cute.

— What if someone walks in on me doing it? 

— Then you'll get a new fan.

— You're not convincing at all. — he giggled and stood up. BamBam thought he was about to walk out so he wouldn't have to dance, but he just stared at him expectantly — So? Play the song before I change my mind.

BamBam didn't have to be asked twice, his fingers were already moving fast as he scrolled through the playlist on his phone. Yugyeom was in for a surprise.


End file.
